


Stalker

by EvilQueenRegina



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Kidnapping, Other, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilQueenRegina/pseuds/EvilQueenRegina
Summary: Regina has been kidnapped. Emma receives a note alerting her and discovers Regina has been hiding her stalker from Emma for longer than Emma could imagine. Will they find Regina in time?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I have posted a lot on Fanfiction.net but thought I would post something on here. I suck at summaries! And titles! But I hope this is good. There is only three chapters.

_I have truly waited too long to have Regina to myself._

_You do not deserve her. She is mine now. She will never be yours again._

Emma had stared at the note from the moment she had gotten it. Her hands had been shaking, her stomach had been turning. She had phoned the police department as soon as she had read the note and spent the time pacing the living room, re-reading the note again and again and again until the Sheriff and his deputy had arrived at the house. She tried to hold it together. She needed to hold it together. For Regina.

“When was the last time you heard from Regina, Emma?” Sheriff Graham asked as he sat down on the sofa beside the blonde haired woman. They lived in a small town, Storybrooke Maine, things like this didn’t happen in Storybrooke. It was a quiet town. Everyone knew one another. Things like this just didn’t happen.

“I-I-I don’t know…” Emma stuttered out. She tried to think back to the last time she had talked to her wife. “I dropped her off at work this morning. Her car has been playing up. She wasn’t sure what was going on, I convinced her to put the car in to get it checked out.” Emma explained, replaying the day. “We kissed goodbye and she went to her office…I phoned her at lunch, I wanted to see her over lunch but she was too busy, loads of paperwork or something she said…”

“Do you know roughly what time you spoke to her Emma?” Ruby, the deputy sheriff asked, she sat on the coffee table opposite Emma. Emma couldn’t help but think how if Regina was here she would scold the young woman and tell her to get off of her coffee table. It was a table not a chair.

Emma furrowed her eyebrows, she tried to think of the specific time. She closed her eyes picturing herself sat in the animal shelter. She had been on the phone to Regina and she had looked up at the clock. Her eyes opened and she looked to Ruby. “It was one thirty.” Emma said.

“Okay. So we have narrowed down the time of the kidnap slightly.” Ruby said with a slight nod. “It had to be some time after one thirty.”

“Did Regina seem out of sorts on the phone?” Graham asked.

“No. I mean I don’t think so. I didn’t notice anything out of sorts.” Emma said with a small shrug. “She didn’t sound any different…I don’t think…god this is a nightmare.” Emma huffed out, her face falling in her hands.

“Emma! Emma!” A voice called from the foyer, the front slamming closed. “Oh my god! Emma what happened?” Emma’s mother Mary-Margaret and her father David came rushing into the living room, her mother sitting down beside her and her father sitting on the arm of the sofa. She had called them after calling the police. She needed some form of support. She was going to burst. She held up the note and Mary-Margaret took it and read it over, gasping and handing the note to David. “Oh my god.” She breathed out.

“Has Regina received any notes before? Anything like the note you received today?” Graham asked.

“Not that I know of.” Emma said shaking her head. “I’d like to think Regina would tell me but I know what she is like. If she received something like this there is a good chance she kept it hidden. She doesn’t like worrying people or…I don’t know. She sees it as being a bother to people. I keep telling her she shouldn’t feel like that but…god I don’t think I can deal with this.” Emma said. “Please you have to find her. I can’t loose her.” Emma said desperate eyes moving from Graham to Ruby. She had to have Regina back. She loved her wife so much. She couldn’t loose her.

“We are going to do everything we can to find Regina. We promise Emma.” Ruby said reaching forward and placing her hand on Emma’s arm.

“I-I Can’t loose her….I c-can’t…” Emma sobbed, her face falling into her hands. Mary-Margaret wrapped her arms around her daughter holding onto her tightly as she sobbed. She looked back round to Graham. A desperate look in her eyes. Graham was sure he had never seen Emma look to desperate and distraught. “Graham you have to find her. Please.”

“Emma you know I will do everything in my power to find Regina.” Graham said, looking Emma straight in the eyes, making sure she could see how serious he was. “We will need to take a look through Regina’s things, see if Regina did receive any letters or anything suspect.”

“Yes. Anything that will help.” Emma replied, moving away from her mother, calming down her breathing and her tears, trying to hold herself together as much as she could. She needed to stay strong. “I can let you into her office as well. There might be something there.”

“That would be great Emma.” Ruby replied.

“Emma do you need us to pick Henry up?” David asked as he placed a hand on his daughters shoulder. Emma nodded her head, glancing up at her father. How was she going to explain this to Henry? What if they didn’t find Regina? How could she tell Henry he would never see his mommy again? “Thanks dad. He is at his childminders, Ashley.” Emma looked down at her watch. “Aw god. We’re late picking him up.” Emma said putting her face in her hands.

“Emma it’s okay. Ashley will understand when we go pick Henry up.” Mary-Margaret said.

* * *

 

Regina stirred, her eyes fluttering open and she groaned at the pain ripping through her head. Her body ached and she moved, trying to stretch but finding she couldn’t move her hands or her feet. She opened her eyes and looked down seeing her hands and feet bound by rope. Her eyes widened and she looked around her finding herself in a dark, damp and cold room lying on a concrete floor.

She tried to scream and call out but found her mouth to be gagged. With difficulty she pushed herself up into a sitting position looking around her a bit more to try and gather more information on where she was. She tried to remember what happened for her to end up where she was now. The last thing she remembered was being in her office. She had been thinking about packing up and going home earlier than usual. She had had to blow Emma off for lunch and she wanted to make sure she spent the night with her and Henry. After this it was all black. She couldn’t remember what happened.

**Emma please help me. I need you to find me.**

Tears slipped down her cheeks as she tried to force her brain to remember how she ended up here. She wanted to be at home. With Emma and Henry. Cuddled up on the sofa and watching a movie or even reading one of Henry’s favourite fairy-tale stories. Anything but here in this cold, damp and dark room, bound and gagged and having no idea how she had ended up in this situation. She was terrified. She couldn’t deny that.

She jumped as a bolt on the door was unlocked and the door was slowly being opened. Regina shuffled as best she could to the corner of the room, wanting to get as far away as she could from the person that had kidnapped her. She tried to swallow back any emotion that she might have shown, tried to stop her tears from falling as she looked over to the doorway.

“Hello Regina.”

Regina gasped as she looked up at her kidnapper. The memories flowed back to her. What was this person going to do to her?

* * *

 

Graham and Ruby searched through Regina’s bedside cabinet, her drawers and her part of the wardrobe. They searched through the vanity table, her jewellery box, anywhere that Emma told them Regina may hide any letters or suspect items from the kidnapper. They came up empty handed and Ruby sighed as she sat down on the stool by the vanity table.

“There’s nothing here Graham.” She said. “If Regina did receive anything from the kidnapper it isn’t here.”

“Yea.” Graham replied. He walked out of the wardrobe. “We need to go and search her office. There might be something there.”

“Regina’s recently become Mayor. Do you think her ex and also ex Mayor that she just took over from, Leopold White, might have something to do with this?” Ruby asked.

“I don’t know but that is the only suspect we may have at the moment. He has some motive. He wasn’t happy when Regina became Mayor. He was sure he would be in for longer.” Graham said. “Come on. Lets ask Emma what she thinks.” Graham said motioning for Ruby to follow him.

They walked out of the bedroom and back downstairs where Emma was sat on her own in the living room, her head in her hands. When she heard footsteps she looked up. “Did you find anything?” Emma asked.

Ruby shook her head and Graham walked over and sat down beside Emma. “Emma do you think Leopold White might have anything to do with this?”

Emma shook her head. “No. I don’t think so.”

“Are you sure Emma? He wasn’t happy when Regina became Mayor and he was out.” Ruby said.

“He might not have been happy about that but he wouldn’t do this. He and Regina…their marriage never made much sense. It was forced by her parents and he was all up for it but Regina always said he was kind to her. He never forced her into anything…well at least not willingly.” Emma explained. “When he found out about Regina and I he wasn’t angry, he wasn’t upset. He let Regina go. He didn’t fight her, he gave her money through the divorce. He pays for Henry even though he doesn’t bother about seeing him. He gave Regina full custody without a fight. He was angry about Regina taking over from him as Mayor but I don’t think he would kidnap her. His ego was bruised but not enough for him to do this.”

“Okay. I think we should question him anyway but we will keep ourselves open for another suspect.” Graham said. “For now Leopold White is is our main suspect until we find anything else to tell us otherwise.”

“But first we should maybe go and search Regina’s office. There might be something there.” Ruby suggested. Ruby looked over to Emma. “Would you be okay to let us in Emma?”

Emma nodded her head, pushing herself up from the sofa where she had been sitting for what felt like hours. “Yea. Like I said anything that might help you find her.”

* * *

 Emma unlocked the door to Regina’s office and stepped in with Graham and Ruby following her. She looked around a slight smile on her face as Regina’s perfume hit her. She inhaled deeply, never wanting to forget the smell of Regina’s perfume. “I hope you find something here. Anything that puts us one step closer to finding Regina.”

“We do too Emma.” Ruby said placing her hand on Emma’s shoulder and giving her what she hoped was a comforting smile. “I know Regina would hate to think of us raking through her things.”

“Yea she really would.” Emma said with a small chuckle. She stopped and her eyes rested on a picture on Regina’s desk. Reaching over she picked it up and a small smile fell onto her face. It was a picture of the three of them. Herself, Regina and Henry. They were all smiling. She remembered the day well. It had been an amazing summers day not to long ago. Her parents had invited the three of them out to the park. They enjoyed a lovely picnic provided by her mother and Henry had took his first steps. He had just turned one and Regina was extremely excited about it, especially since Emma caught the steps on video on her phone. Emma reached up and stroked her fingers over Regina’s smiling face. She felt so much love for that woman. Her heart hurt as she thought about maybe never seeing her again. It was too much and a tear slipped down her cheek. She tried to compose herself, swiping her hand over her cheek and placing the picture down. She looked around the office once more. “There doesn’t appear to be any struggle.” Emma noted with a small frown. “If Regina was taken from here then there is no sign of it.”

“It looks that if the person took Regina from here then she knew them.” Graham said as he opened drawers to Regina’s desk. “Her purse isn’t here or her coat. Did you notice Regina’s car being parked outside?” Graham asked looking over to Emma.

Emma shook her head. “No, but then I guess I wasn’t looking for it at the time.”

“We can go check after we search here.” Ruby said as she looked through drawers around the room. She stopped at the safe sitting on top of a filing cabinet. Turning round she looked to Emma. “Emma do you know the code to this safe?”

Emma shook her head again. “Regina never really talks much about work. She always said she never wanted it to interfere with our home life. She didn’t want to be like that.” Emma said as she walked over to Ruby. “You could try Henry’s birthday. July seventh.” Ruby put in the numbers and the lights on the safe flashed red. Emma thought about it, Henry’s birthday was too obvious. Of course Regina wouldn’t use that. “What about 2016. The year Regina became a mom.” Emma suggested. Emma was sure the code had something to do with Henry and she knew Regina would figure out a way to make it less obvious.

Ruby put in the numbers and the lights flashed green. They heard the click of the safe unlocking and Ruby opened the door. She reached in and pulled out a handful of paper that was stuffed in the safe. Walking over she put the papers on the desk. Opening one her eyes widened and she showed it to Graham. “I think we have found the other letters.”

_Emma will never love you like I love you Regina. She will never treat you like the Queen you are._

_I watch you each and every day. I wish you would notice me like I notice you._

_I send you this to show you my love my darling Regina. One day I shall have you._

“Is there some form of gift in the safe?” Graham asked. Ruby walked over to the safe, looking in not seeing anything that could have been sent as a gift to Regina. She shook her head. “Maybe she threw the gift out and whoever sent it found out and they weren’t happy. That could have been some sort of trigger to them taking her.”

Emma frowned as she read the letters, hating that Regina never told her about them. “She should have told me. We could have came to you guys about this. Tried to stop it somehow.” Emma said.

Graham looked at Regina laptop, opening it he turned it on. “Emma do you know Regina’s password?”

“Erm..” Emma thought for a moment. “Try the year we got together. 2015.”

Graham typed that in and the laptop logged in. “I’m going to check Regina’s email. See if there might be something in there. Whoever has her might have sent her an email.” He opened up her email and looked through the inbox. There was nothing there. Checking through deleted he found a lot of emails from an anonymous sender. Opening them up he found exactly what he was looking for.

_You will be mine Regina and I will make you so happy. You are my love. You are my future. You will love me as I love you._

Trailing through the emails it seemed as if Regina had been receiving these emails for quite some time. Some of the emails were quite graphic on what this person wanted to do to her. It confused Graham why Regina would never tell anyone. None of the emails could tell him who this person was and he sighed. Leaning back in the chair. “Regina has been receiving these emails and letters for quite a while. She has even sent an email back to the person asking who they were but never received an answer to this. I just wonder why she never mentioned anything.”

“She always thinks she can cope with things on her own, fix everything herself. She never asks for help. I keep telling her it doesn’t make you weak to ask for help but…it’s her mother. She has got into her head since she was a child. Made her think asking for help is a sign of weakness. Her mother was horrible and well…Regina can’t get her mother out her mind. Someone tells you something often enough and its hard to stop believing it right?” Emma explained.

“Whoever this is they are clearly very in love with Regina. Infatuated even. If what you say about Leopold White is true then he doesn’t really fit with being the kidnapper but I think we should question him anyway.” Ruby said. “From the letters and emails the person is obsessed with Regina. They have been watching her for quite some time.”

“Watching her? So they will have been watching Henry and I too?” Emma asked.

Graham nodded his head. “I would say so. This person needed to know every available time Regina would be alone. He was always planning on eventually grabbing Regina. Just watching her was never going to be enough. He had to act on his obesession for her. He had to have her. I think it is someone Regina might be close to, not particularly as friends but maybe someone she works with. I know she worked here at townhall for quite some time…”

Emma nodded her head. “Yea. She’s always wanted to become mayor. Working at townhall it was a step closer to her dream I guess. Do you think it must be someone who works here?”

Graham nodded his head. “I have a feeling we might have narrowed down our suspect list a little.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part of the story...we find out who has Regina.

Regina now found herself sat at a table, her hands still bound. On the table there was a candle and two wine glasses. She looked around her trying to see if there was some way she could escape. She knew with her hands bound it would make things a little harder but if she could just convince her kidnapper to untie her she could try to run, escape from this nightmare. She tried to move her hands, tried to break free of the bind but she found it hard to even move her hands too much the bind rubbing on her wrists.

“My darling I have dinner ready for us.”

Regina jumped as her kidnapper entered the room. She watched closely as he placed two plates on the table, holding herself up straight, trying to keep in her emotions. “I-I’m not really hungry.” Regina replied.

The plates were placed on the table and then he thumped his hands on the table beside Regina making her jump, she bit her lip trying to keep herself in check. “I made this especially for you Regina. Your favourite food.” He said, his face close to hers. She flinched as he placed his fingers around her chin, pulling her face round so that she was made to look at him. “I made this for you.” His face was so close to hers, his breath brushing against her face.

O-okay. I’ll eat it.” Regina said quickly. “But…I can’t eat if my hands are tied.” Regina said.

“You don’t need to worry about that.” He said with a creepy smile as he moved to the seat next to Regina. “I’ll feed you my darling.”

Regina really didn’t want to be fed by this man but she also didn’t want to anger him. She wasn’t quite sure what else he was capable of and it scared her to think of what could happen. She wanted to see Emma and Henry again and she knew Emma would do everything in her power to find Regina. Her best bet was to play along with this mans fantasy as much as she could. Go along with what he wanted as much as possible. Keep him happy until Emma found her because she knew Emma would find her. She knew Emma would save her. So she took a deep breath, squared her shoulders a little, plastered a smile on her face and prepared herself for a lot of acting. “Well that sounds even better.” She responded, hoping that she sounded convincing enough. She presumed this man was completely out of his mind. He appeared to think they were in some form of a relationship by the way he had been acting since she woke up. He was convinced she loved him just as much as he loved her. She couldn’t think of ever giving him this impression but she would play it as much as she could until Emma found her.

His creepy smile grew and he reached forward for the bottle of wine. “That’s more like it Regina. We can have a nice dinner and see where the night goes, huh?” He said looking over to Regina.

Regina felt on edge with the mention of seeing how the night would go but she swallowed it down and smiled at the man as best she could. “That would be wonderful.” She said hoping her acting was up to scratch.

* * *

 

“I really don’t understand why you have brought me in here Sheriff.” Leopold White said with a sigh. “I have nothing to do with Regina’s disappearance.”

“It’s just formalities Mr White.” Ruby said as she sat opposite the man. “Anyone who had anything to do with Regina will be interviewed.”

“Well you will be here a while then won’t you. Recently turned Mayor she will have had a lot to do with many people in this town.” Leopold replied.

“You see right there is one of the reasons you have been brought in first Mr White.” Ruby said leaning her elbows on the table. “How did you feel about Regina taking over from you as Mayor? Something tells me you weren’t overly happy about it. Your ex wife taking over from you. Must have put a hit on your ego.”

Leopold rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair. “You think because Regina took over from me as Mayor that I went out and kidnapped her?” Ruby just raised her eyebrows at him and shrugged her shoulders. She had never liked the man if she was honest. He was creepy and had wandering eyes. “Okay I admit I wasn’t overly happy that I lost out to Regina for Mayor. I wanted to be Mayor again. But I would never do something like this to Regina. She’s the mother of my child.”

“The child you never see…” Ruby added.

“Your right I don’t see him but she is still the mother of my child. I wouldn’t do something like this to her. Despite what you might think I care for Regina. We might never have been in love but…I did care for her.” Leopold said. “Yes I was angry that she became Mayor but I didn’t do this. I wouldn’t do this to her. I want you to find her as much as anyone else. Regina is a good woman.”

Ruby nodded her head. As much as she didn’t like the man sat in front of her she believed what he was telling her. He had nothing to do with the kidnapping of Regina. He had nothing to do with the notes. He was innocent. “Is there anyone you can think of that Regina would have worked with closely that would do something like this? Someone that you thought always seemed a little creepy around Regina? Think back to when she was working for you in the town hall too. Any odd behaviour or strange behaviour that you can think of.”

Leopold sat for a moment and thought about all his employees. Anyone he and Regina had worked with. His eyes widened as one person came to mind. He had always been creepy. Very odd and a loner of sorts. “There is someone. He always…I don’t know…I never paid much attention to it before but thinking back on it I always did find it odd.”

“Who was it?” Ruby asked.

“Sidney Glass.” Leopold said. “Being from the newspaper he works very closely with the Mayor. Makes sure good press gets out about the Mayor. No bad press. You know all those kind of things. Whenever Regina entered the room he would watch her every move. I don’t know why I never thought more of it at the time but…I just ignored it I guess. I needed him for my press releases and things. He would bring her up in conversation and when she was in the room he would stand close to her, beside her, behind her, he would always be next to her.”

“Thank you Mr White. This has been most helpful. You are free to go.” Ruby said as she stood up and walked away from the table. She walked out of the room to Graham and Emma were sat at Grahams desk. “I think we might have a strong lead. Sidney Glass.”

Emma’s head shot up at the name, a frown on her face. “Sidney Glass.” She whispered out. “That makes so much sense. Why didn’t I think of this before?” She said.

“Don’t beat yourself up about it Miss Swan. I didn’t think much of his behaviour before either.” Leopold said as he walked into the room. “You always put it to the back of your mind right? Didn’t think much of it. He was just a creepy guy.”

“Yea. I mean he really creeped me out sometimes. He was really odd with Regina…I can’t explain it.” Emma said.

“I think we need to head round to his house. He might have Regina held there.” Graham said.

* * *

 

Regina shook her head to tell Sidney that she didn’t want any more of the wine he was giving her. He had been feeding her, touching her leg, her arm, he wouldn’t stop touching her and she felt even more on edge. She was trying to keep the act up but she was struggling.

“I can’t believe we are finally together Regina. I told you I would make this happen.” Sidney said moving his hand up and down her thigh, his hand slipping up her skirt a little.

“You did yes.” Regina replied. “T-thank you for all of the notes.” Regina said hoping to keep him talking. She wanted this dinner to last as long as possible. She didn’t want to find out what he had planned for after dinner. She had a fair idea and she didn’t want it getting to that point. There was no way she could keep up the act for that.

“I knew you would like the notes…and the gifts.” Sidney smiled.

“Yes. I liked the gifts too.” Regina said.

“I picked them all especially. Each gift made me think of you.” He said moving his hand to her cheek. “I always think of you. Your stuck in my mind Regina. You have been for so long.”

“W-why did you never say anything? I mean in person?” Regina asked.

“Because your were trapped. First my Leopold and then by Emma. Both had you trapped. Can’t you see that?” Sidney said, anger rising up in him. “They don’t deserve you Regina. You are too good for you. I don’t know why you ever gave them the time of day.”

“They never treated me badly. Emma loves me.” Regina said.

“NO! No she doesn’t.” Sidney shouted making Regina jump. He stood up in a fit of rage and sent the table flying, everything crashing to the floor, glasses and plates smashing. “She doesn’t love you Regina and she doesn’t deserve your love.”

“Okay. Okay your right.” Regina said. She could hear her voice wavering and tried to keep herself together but she was scared. She couldn’t predict what his next move would be. “Could you please untie my hands?”

Sidney moved away from her, pacing up and down the room. “I don’t think I can do that Regina. I don’t think your ready.” He said.

“Ready?” Regina questioned. “What do you mean?”

“Your still delusional. You still think Emma loves you. Your not ready.” He turned on his heel to face her. “But I am sure you will be soon.” He said as he walked over to her, cupping her cheek with his hand.

* * *

 

Graham used his foot to kick down the door of Sidney Glass’ house. They walked in, looking around them, Emma following close by. They had tried to get Emma to go home, telling her they would phone if they found anything but Emma had refused point blank. She was going to help find Regina if it was the last thing she did. “The house is empty. He must be keeping Regina some place else.” Graham said with a sigh as they looked around.

“Yea…but the question is where? Where else could he have her?” Ruby said.

Emma wandered into his bedroom. Everything seemed so normal. It confused her. She expected his house to be filled with pictures of Regina, anything he associated with Regina, just like in the movies and TV shows but this house seemed perfectly normal. It confused her. Walking over to a cupboard she opened it and gasped as she found exactly what she had been looking for. There in the cupboard were hundreds, thousands even of pictures of Regina. There were pictures of Regina on her own, pictures of Regina with other people, with herself and Henry, with her parents, of her at the office, at grannies, everywhere in town. There was even a picture of Regina in their home, stood in their bedroom. She was dressed in her night gown and looked to be about to close the curtains. He had been watching Regina for quite some time. This creep had violated the woman she loved.

“Emma? You in here?” Graham asked as he walked into the room. “Emma?”

“He took pictures of her. He has watched her every move.” Emma said as she stared into the cupboard.

Graham stepped over and looked into the cupboard, Ruby soon joining them to see what Emma had found. They had no doubt that Sidney Glass was the man they were looking for. They just hoped that they would get to Regina in time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last instalment. Will Regina be saved?

Emma walked into her parents apartment, a glum look on her face. Graham and Ruby were questioning others at town hall who Regina worked with. Asking them about Sidney and if they had any idea where he might have taken Regina. Emma wanted to go and check on Henry. She knew the little boy would be missing his mother. Regina and Henry were so close. She knew that Henry would know something was wrong, even at his young age.

She let out a sigh as she stopped outside her parents front door. She had to keep strong. For Henry. It’s what Regina would want, but she couldn’t deny that she was struggling. Reaching forward she turned the handle on the front door and walked in looking around, the sounds of Henry crying alerting her as she entered the apartment. Her eyes landed on her mother trying to soothe her step-son who seemed inconsolable.

“Mama!” He sobbed, pushing Mary-Margaret away but at the same time cuddling in. Poor Henry wasn’t quite sure what he wanted at that time, apart from his mother. He needed his mother.

Mary-Margaret looked over, surprised and happy to see her daughter. “Oh Emma. Hi. I wasn’t expecting you for another while.” She said giving her daughter a small smile.

“Yea I just wanted to come and check on Henry. What's happened?” Emma asked as she quickly approached them, holding out her arms for her mother to hand the infant over. Mary-Margaret handed Henry over and he soothed a little in Emma’s arms but crying could still be heard.

“He was doing okay. He has eaten some dinner and things were okay but then he tripped on the rug and bumped himself a little and all he wanted was Regina.” Mary-Margaret said. “I know you said recently he has become very clingy with her and only seems to want her in these moments. We tried giving him his comforter but nothing seemed to be working.” Mary-Margaret gave Emma an apologetic look.

Emma gave a small nod and held Henry close to her. The boy was calming down, his sobs turning into hiccups and as she rocked him, copying exactly what Regina done she could see his eyes beginning to droop as he started to fall asleep. “It’s okay mom. He is like this in the house. Usually won’t stop crying until he is in Regina’s arms. I found if I give him something of Regina’s at the minute that generally soothes him. I think as long as he can smell her then he calms down. But this trick is the best to get him to bed. Regina does it all the time when he is fighting her about sleeping.” Emma explained with a small smile as she thought of Regina. She was such a good mother. So caring and loving. It would kill her to see Henry grow up without Regina. _No. Don’t think like that!_

“You went through a similar stage when you were around Henry’s age.” Mary-Margaret replied. “I think most children do. Is there any news? About Regina?” Mary-Margaret asked.

“We think we know who has her.” Emma said as she walked over to the sofa and placed Henry down. She placed a blanket over him and made sure he had his favourite teddy bear. “Sidney Glass is the one who has been sending her messages.” Emma turned to look at Mary-Margaret, tears in her eyes. “Mom he has been stalking her. He has hundreds of pictures of her in his bedroom. He is the one who has her mom but I have no idea where he has her and right now I don’t know what he is doing to her and it kills me mom. It kills me!” Emma said tears now freely flowing down her cheeks.

“Oh sweetheart.” Mary-Margaret said softly as she stepped forward and brought Emma into her arms hugging her tightly. “You will find her. I know you will. And if I know Regina, and I am pretty sure I do, then she is making sure she is doing everything to keep herself alive and okay so she can get back home to you and Henry. She will do everything in her power to get back to you both.”

“I’m just so scared mom. I hate to think of her suffering in any way shape or form.” Emma mumbled into her mothers shoulder.

“I know honey but Graham and Ruby will do everything they can to help you get Regina back. I know they will.” Mary-Margaret said.

Emma nodded and she pulled away, wiping her cheeks. “I know. I just…need to stay strong.” Emma said determinedly. She had broken down. Now she needed to pull herself together and find Regina. “Where’s dad?” Emma asked.

“I think he went to the station to see if you guys needed any help. He wants to help if he can to find Regina.” Mary-Margaret said.

“Okay. Well I’m gonna go and see him. We need to figure out where Sidney could have taken her. Are you okay to keep an eye on Henry?” Emma said.

“Of course I am honey.” Mary-Margaret replied and she watched her daughter hurry out the room. She really hoped they would find Regina.

* * *

 

The dinner was finished and this was the part that scared Regina more. She had no idea what was going to happen now. She had hoped that by now she would have convinced Sidney to take the binds from her hands but she had no such luck. She felt a hand wrap around her upper arm and her head shot round to look at Sidney. He pulled her up onto her feet. “What are you doing?” Regina asked as he pulled her along. “Where are we going?”

“We need to go somewhere where we will be more comfortable.” Sidney replied as he took her down a corridor. She knew where they were. They were in the basements underneath the town hall.

“More comfortable? What do you mean?” Regina asked.

“Well we can’t very well show our love to one another through there can we? There is nowhere to do so.” Sidney said as he pulled her through to another room.

“Show our love?” Regina questioned with a frown. She looked around the room and her eyes landed on a bed. Her face paled and she swallowed back the lump in her throat. “No! I won’t. I don’t want to.” Regina said shaking her head and trying to pull away from him but Sidney tightening his grip on her upper arm. “Please don’t do this.” She pleaded with him. She couldn’t do it anymore. She wouldn’t keep up the act with him. She wouldn’t do this with him.

“What are you talking about my sweet Regina?” Sidney asked as he placed his hand on her cheek. “We love each other. Now we need to show one another just how much.”

“No! I don’t love you. I never have and I never will. I don’t want to do this.” Regina threw back trying to pull herself away from him. She saw anger flash in his eyes, he grit his teeth and then his hand left her cheek, coming straight back down and slapping her across the face, his other hand letting go of her upper arm and letting her fall to the ground. She gasped and closed her eyes, tears threatening to fall but she took deep breaths and kept her head down.

She squealed a little as she felt a hand on each of her arms, pulling her up roughly and Sidney held her close to him, his body against hers and his face close to hers. “You see what you made me do Regina? You made me angry. You made me hit you.” He moved a hand back to her cheek, making her flinch a little. “I don’t want to hurt you like this Regina but if you don’t behave then you will have to stay in here.” He pulled her over to the bed and he attached her binds to the bed. Regina pulled at them, trying to see if she could break away. “I will come and see if you have changed your mind in a while.”

The door slammed and locked behind him and Regina pulled and pulled at her restraints. She had to get out of here.

* * *

 

Emma entered the sheriff’s station seeing her father talking with Graham and Ruby. “How did the questioning go at Town hall?” She asked as she stopped by Grahams desk beside the others.

“Not much further forward if we are honest. Everyone thought Sidney was a bit weird and now that we are questioning them about the disappearance of Regina most say that they think he was a little odd around her but no one really has any idea where he could be keeping her.” Graham said.

“It has to be somewhere that he wouldn’t be interrupted. Somewhere that if Regina shouted or screamed no one would really hear.” David said. “Where have you guys already checked?”

“We checked Sidney’s home. That came up empty.” Ruby said.

“Ruby and I went and checked around the docks after questioning people at town hall. There was nothing around there.” Graham added on.

“We thought about the forest but he would need a cabin or something to keep her in.” Ruby shrugged.

“Do you guys have a map around here?” Emma asked.

Ruby nodded her head. “We should have one somewhere.” She said and she walked over to her desk, opening her drawer and shuffling through some things. She pulled out a map and walked back over to Grahams desk opening the map and putting it down on the desk. Emma leaned on the desk and stared down at the map of Storybrooke. Something had to stand out to her. She needed something to stand out.

She stared and stared and stared at the map, her mind working over-drive as she looked at everywhere on the map. Where could Sidney have Regina? Somewhere private. Somewhere they wouldn’t be seen or heard. As her eyes landed on town hall something hit her. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at it. Underneath the town hall…there were basements…tunnels. Sidney would probably know this. He worked at town hall often enough. He had to know this. This would be a perfect place to hide Regina.

“Town hall. He has her at Town hall.” Emma said.

“What? Emma we already looked at town hall.” Graham said. “Regina and Sidney were nowhere to be seen.”

“That’s because we weren’t looking in the right place.” Emma replied. “There are basements underneath town hall right? Tunnels. Sidney probably knows about this. He works at Town hall constantly. I know Regina has had to go down to the basement when the lights in the town have gone off. Sidney probably knows about this and it would be the perfect place to hide Regina.”

“Emma’s right.” David said. “This would be the perfect place to hide her.”

“It sounds like the perfect place and like Emma says Sidney probably knows about it.” Ruby said. “We need to go and search.”

Graham nodded his head. “Lets go.”

* * *

 

Regina pulled and pulled at her restraints, her wrists aching but she didn’t want to give up. She had to get out of here. “Come on. Come on. Come on.” Regina muttered to herself as she pulled. She sighed as her hands didn’t slip and she hunched her shoulders over a little. This was not how she expected to spend her night. She had wanted to be lying on the sofa with Emma right about now. A glass of wine in her hand, cuddling into Emma. Happy and relaxed.

She jumped as she heard the door unlock and she turned a little to see Sidney open the door and walk in. “I think you have been left long enough now Regina. I hope we are going to behave better now.” Sidney said as he walked over to her.

Regina just glared at him. “I don’t want to do anything with you.”

Sidney grit his teeth and glared back at Regina. He stepped closer to her, too close for Regina’s liking. “Well we will just have to change that won’t we? I will just have to convince you.” He said as he pushed her down to lie on the bed. He climbed on top of her, holding her down. Regina struggled as much as she could, trying to get him away from her but he was too strong. He over powered her and she could feel tears in her eyes as she thought about what was about to happen.

“No please don’t.” Regina pleaded as Sidney forced her arms above her head.

“You will love me.” Sidney grit out as his hands moved to her blouse.

“No! Stop. Don’t do this.” Regina said as she moved as much as she could to try and get him off of her. He didn’t listen to her and he continued to move his hands over her body. Regina knew she was powerless to stop him. This was going to happen and she couldn’t stop him. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, holding herself together as much as she could as Sidney leaned over and kissed up her neck. She felt sick. She felt horrible.

**Emma help me! I need you Emma. Please save me!**

She kept her eyes closed and tried to think of Emma. She thought of Emma’s hands on her body. How good Emma made her feel when they were together. But as Sidney’s rough hands pulled at her blouse, ripping it open and sending buttons flying across the damp room she let the tears slip down her cheeks. This was her Emma. She didn’t feel safe and she didn’t feel good.

* * *

 

Emma, David, Graham and Ruby all made their way down to the basement underneath Town hall. Emma looked around her trying to think what way to go. She looked from left to right desperate for the right answer. “Okay David and Ruby you go to the right. Me and Emma will go to the left. Keep your eyes and ears pealed. “ Everyone nodded and went off in the directions they were told to.

Emma walked quickly down the corridor, looking into any rooms they came across in a desperate fashion.

**“No please don’t.”**

Emma’s head shot up as she heard Regina’s voice. “Regina?” Emma said. “Graham did you hear that?”

Graham nodded his head. “Yea I heard it.”

**“You will love me.”**

**“No! Stop. Don’t do this.”**

Emma raced down the corridor, Graham quickly following behind her talking into his radio to tell Ruby and David that he and Emma had found Regina. Emma stopped at a door and peered in, her hands forming into fists as she saw Regina lying on a bed, Sidney on top of her. He was touching her, moving his hands over her body. Emma’s anger was rising. She wanted to get in there and beat Sidney Glass to a pulp.

Graham placed his hand on Emma’s shoulder, Emma moved back and Graham stepped into the room, his gun out and pointed towards Sidney. “Sidney Glass get off the bed and put your hands in the air.” Graham said.

Regina gasped and Sidney’s head shot up. He looked like he was considering fighting but as Ruby ran into the room with her gun also pointing at the man he did what Graham had said. Emma rushed over to Regina straight away, working on the binds on her hands. Graham cuffed Sidney and led him out of the room, reading him his rights. Sidney gave one last creepy look over at Regina as Emma loosened her binds. Regina jumped over to Emma, letting Emma wrap her arms around her, holding her tight to her. “I knew you’d find me.” Regina mumbled into Emma’s shoulder.

“I wouldn’t have given up until I found you.” Emma mumbled back, breathing Regina in. She was so happy to have to woman back in her arms. Emma pulled back and looked Regina over. Seeing her blouse was ripped and hanging open she pulled off her red leather jacket and helped Regina to put it on. “Looks even better on you.”

“I highly doubt that.” Regina said with a small smile.

“Come on. Let’s get you out of here.” Emma said as she stood up. She held her hands out to Regina and Regina placed her hands in Emma’s, letting her pull her up.

“You okay Regina?” David asked as he walked out of the room with them.

“I…I think so.” Regina replied. “I just want to get home. I need to see Henry.”

“I will text Mary-Margaret and get her to bring him to the station. He has missed you.” David said as he placed his hand on Regina’s shoulder. Emma hadn’t let go of Regina and she didn’t plan to for a very long time.

* * *

 

Regina sat at Ruby’s desk in the station, Emma’s leather jacket wrapped round her and her arms wrapped tightly around her body. Emma was making her a cup of coffee to steady her nerves a little, although Regina had joked that she would have preferred some of her apple cider instead to steady her nerves. Ruby had gone over everything with her. Whatever she could remember and Regina had written her statement. Graham was in a questioning room with Sidney and Ruby was soon going to be joining him.

“Here you go Regina.” Emma said as she placed the cup of coffee on the desk in front of Regina.

“Thank you.” Regina said giving Emma a soft smile. “Have I given you all the information you need?” Regina asked turning back to look at Ruby.

“I think we have everything we need. As long as you have told me everything that has happened. I assure you he will be going away for some time and I don’t think he would step foot in this town again.” Ruby said placing her hand on top of Regina’s which was resting on the desk.

Regina gave a small smile, her eyes felt heavy. She was so tired. All she wanted was to go home. She was just about to respond when she heard, “MAMA!” She gasped and she turned round in her chair, her eyes landing on Henry in Mary-Margaret’s arms. The red leather jacket was flung from her shoulders and she shot up from the chair, hurrying over to Mary-Margaret. “Henry. My sweet boy.” Regina cooed as she held her arms out to him. Henry held his arms out to his mother enthusiastically bouncing in Mary-Margaret’s arms to get to his mother. Mary-Margaret handed him over and Regina hugged him tight to her chest. “Oh I missed you so much Henry.” Regina said kissing the top of Henry’s head.

“And he missed you.” Emma said as she stood beside Regina, wrapping her arm around her shoulders. She kissed the side of Regina’s head as she smiled watching mother and son. Regina cried as she held Henry in her arms again and Emma brought Regina closer to her, wrapping her arms around both Regina and Henry now.

Regina looked up at Emma, tears welling in her eyes. “Thank you. Thank you for finding me. Thank you for saving me. Just thank you.” She said and she reached up and pressed her lips to Emma’s. She rested her forehead against Emma’s and breathed out. “I love you Emma Swan.”

“I love you too Regina Mills. More than you will ever know.”

 


End file.
